Xiaolin showdown season 5: ChaseRai saga
by The DigitalNinjaDuelist
Summary: Raimundo has been only a Xiaolin leader for a few hours and it's already ruined by being forced into servitude for Chase Young and to top it all off Chase likes him! But Rai likes Chase sercertly. Rated M for malexmale content and sexual theme.
1. A New Life, a New Master, a New Lover

This going to be my first Xiaolin Showdown story and my second story on fanfiction. I simple thought of doing one because they don't make enough ChaseRai fic's and besides they're my favorite couple out of all cartoons I have ever watched and Xiaolin showdown rocks, so I hope you enjoy! Also i do not own Xiaolin showdown nor do i work with the makers of Xiaolin showdown. Also this contains malexmale, lemon, and sexual theme. If you don't like it don't read it, there! Done. enjoy.

**Chapter ****1: ****A New Life, a New Master, a New Lover**

"_So this is how my life is to be?_

_Living with this…_

_This…_

_This…_

…

_Beast?!"_

Near a raging river with numerous of boulders and rocks surrounding within the roaring watery snake, just a few miles away from outside the Xiaolin temple, a duel is about to accruing. On two particular boulders, there stood two warriors. One was in green, tan, red, and black armor on his shoulders, forearms, lower calves, and his torso. He also wore green gloves, a black shirt under his armor, black pants, and green shoes. He had jagged long hair that had a green shine to it and with an enormous lock sticking out in front of his face. His face looked stern with a frown and had those brown snake-like eyes. He was staring at the other warrior right across from the other boulder. The warrior didn't wear any armor; he wore a short black robe over a red robe and a white undershirt, which had a yellow dragon on his left side of his black sleeve. A yellow waistband was tied around his waist and wore red pants with black slippers and white socks. He was shorter than the other warrior; he had brown short spiky hair, tan skin, and with green shining eyes that showed that he was determined and courageous. The smaller warrior also stared at the Warlord.

Both were skillful, determined, strong, fast, and wise but were on different sides. The warrior was from the Xiaolin side, the light side. The Warlord was from the Heylin side, the dark side. This battle would decide the moment if the Xiaolin warrior was truly worthy of the title Xiaolin leader.

* * *

Beyond the river, in an open field, there were other Heylin and Xiaolin warriors. They fight one another; many were past foes that the Xiaolin monks had fought. Among the many was a woman that was wearing a black robe that was wrapped around by a red ribbon around her entire abdomen. Her sleeves were long and loose and had purple trimmings. Her collar was red and tight around her neck. She had two layers of long red hair, tan skin, and had green glassy eyes with three streaks of black lines under each eye. She was flying over them all and shot out eerie green energy balls from the palm of her hand and shot at the Xiaolin warriors. Another of the many was a pale skinned, spiky, red-headed, and goggle wearing boy with red eyes and a painted black scar underneath his left eye. He wore a big evil grin while hovering over the chaos with his miniature helicopter backpack on his back that showed a red and white face with swirling yellow eyes and white narrow red nose sticking out; the straps were connected to a helmet-like buckle. He wore a black overcoat, black pants, and wore black shoes that had tan metal straps attached to them. He controlled many of the robots that were trying to attack the Xiaolin warriors but failed to succeed. They were called 'Jack-bots'; named after by their owner, 'Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!' or so he says. But really he's an annoying sissy.

As for the monks, they were outnumbered with only three monks out on the battlefield but each were capable of defeating each one of the foes they faced. Two of them were boys and the other one was a girl. One boy was taller and looked stronger than his Xiaolin leader but still had respected his leader. He wore a brown cowboy hat that had a blue strap wrapped around the cap part of the hat. He had blonde hair that covered his right eye and only showed one blue eye. He wore a red short robe that was wrapped by a blue waistband around his stomach, and with black trimmings on the sleeves. He wore white pants, white socks, and black slippers. He was destroying every robot that came his way and kicked two minions of Panda Bubba, the biggest trader in Hong Kong's underworld. The other one was a small boy with a very round and big head that had yellow skin. His eyes were black and shiny with the spirit of his element dragon, the dragon of water. He wore the same thing as the other boy except he wore black pants. The boy was quickly subduing each and every bad guy that came his way with every skillful kick, punch, and leap. The girl was taller than the little boy but was shorter than the leader. She had black hair that was put up into two ponytails and had two short, curly locks of hair sticking out in front of her ear. She had blue eyes which was unusual for a Japanese girl to have; she also wore a red robe and blue waistband only hers was longer and she wore knee high white pants with white roman style straps wrapped around her lower leg calves and black slippers. She was kicking every bad guy in the face.

They were also as determined and courageous as their leader. They also wanted to show what they have learned from the past year. This battle would also decide the future of the Xiaolin Dragons lives.

* * *

Back at where the Warlord and the Shoku dragon were, in the shadows of the trees that surrounded the river a figure with red pupils and yellow eyes was watching from afar. It was a small red bean that was the owner of the red pupils and yellow eyes and had jagged and yellow teeth that were formed in an evil grin. He rubbed his two roots together as he sat on top his faithful grey, red mohawked hawk that was not only his transport but his spy as well. He chuckled and was full of excitement. Finally someone had said something in all the action that was taking place and everybody was finally going to hear their names. "Let's see what your made of Chase," said Hannibal Roy Bean.

Raimundo finally made the first move and did his battle cry while leaping at Chase. Chase had stood there and did nothing but close his eyes. Then when he was about to land on the Warlord and give him kick in the face, Chase quickly grabbed his leg and swung him behind him but Raimundo gracefully landed on a smaller rock and maintain his balance by spreading his feet apart and placed one hand on the rock. He looked up at Chase and pulled out his wudai weapon, the blade of the Nebula. Chase then turned to Rai's direction and looked down at with what could be described as 'surprise' in his. Raimundo then jump into the air yelled out his wudai weapon's name and suddenly a giant tornado formed out the weapon and it was pointed at Chase. Chase leapt off the boulder gracefully and landed on the boulder right next to Raimundo. The warrior of wind called out his element and leapt higher into the air and called on the wudai weapon's name again and slashes of gales came right at Chase. Chase again then dodged it and landed on another rock. The Xiaolin leader then again did a dozen more slashes of gales at Chase but the Warlord just kept dodging them and landing on several of different rocks and boulders.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other battle, the Heylin Witch, Wuya notice something by the river and saw Raimundo with his wudai weapon out slicing at the air and knew that was her signal to attack the Shoku warrior. She then began to concentrate all of her power on the land. Meanwhile on the battlefield under Wuya, the wudai warriors soon made a pile of beaten up bad guys with every punch and kick they threw at them. When every last individual bad guy was in the pile, Kimiko moved her arms about and called out her element 'judele flip, magna!'; magna was bursting out of the ground and was slowly forming a semi dome over the pile of delinquents. Omi then moved his arms out swiftly and called out his element and a giant body of water fell onto the magna and cooled the magna down. The magna soon turn into a harden sulfur crust. Then it was Clay's turn and he called out 'seismic kick, earth!' as he kicked the semi dome and send it flying into the air, a few miles away from the battlefield. The wudai warriors then started cheering for the achievement they had accomplished but it was soon ruined by the sudden rumble coming from the ground. This frightened the monks and they soon realized that big pieces of the earth were raising into the sky were just floating in place, as they looked into the sky. Their eyes started popping out and their mouth dropped open; Clay finally said, "Whooie! That sure is whole lot of floating rocks up there."

Wuya then motioned the chuck of lands to her left, twirled around in the air, and then she fiercely motioned her arms to her right and towards the river. The floating chunks then flew towards the river as well and were coming for a crash landing by the river.

* * *

Raimundo soon stop his multiple attack of gales and landed gently onto a big rock. He then heard a noise. He turned to the direction of the sound and his eyes starts to pop out and began to jump away from the unexpected flying meteors from the sky. Chase remained on the last boulder that was just edging at the top of a waterfall, his face still expressionless but his eyes intensely kept watch of the Shoku dragon's movement. The raining of unknown masses had finally stopped and gave the dragon a chance to land safely on a solid form to continue the fight. Raimundo thought of landing on a rock that was just a few yards away from the downward curve of water. He had made a slight miscalculation for the stone was slippery and slipped into the water. Luckily, he gripped upon the stone before going down any farther down the fall of water. The current was strong so it made the struggle of holding on much harder. A smile then formed upon the Warlord's face and finally broke the silence between the warriors by saying, "So this is what your training has led you to? The leader of the Xiaolin warriors, hmm? I thought it would be Omi. But then yet again, heheh, he still needs more experience of the outside world after all." It sounded like Chase was teasing the dragon as he finally got one foot on the slippery overgrown pebble. The Xiaolin warrior was not amused by the words of chose that the Warlord used and growled at him. "Don't get offended by the comment, it was a compliment," said Chase, "but alittle bit of healthy criticism never hurt anyone with _true_ talent, heheheh." "Oh, is that so?" he replied sarcastically as he finally got back on the rock with alittle bit of a grip and balance to support him.

* * *

While in the sky, Wuya was upset and decided to lift up one more mass of land to chuck at the wind dragon regardless of the plan that the dark prince had set up for Raimundo. By using her magic one more time to make him loose his balance and fall down to his watery death she twirl around at the speed of light and then immediately stopped and at the same time chucked the landmass at the river.

* * *

The Xiaolin and Heylin warrior noticed the huge land flying straight at them and jumped for it. Raimundo jumped towards the edge of the waterfall and fell right over. He then hit his head onto a rock that was sticking out of water covered cliff and became unconscious. "Raimundo!" yelled Chase as he fell down toward the ground at the end of the waterfall. Raimundo then fell into the water depths of the lake with a huge splash unknowingly seeing his death. Chase then swam and grabbed the young warrior back to the surface. When he had reached the surface he was quickly catched his breath and swam back to shore with unconscious Rai on his back.

* * *

A sudden darkness appears and remains blank to us the readers. Lights then seep through the darkness and the vision becomes blurry at first but soon becomes clear as Raimundo's voice breaks the silence. "Uh… what the? Where am I?" he says as he looks around to find himself in a dim room with no decoration just a window behind him, white door in front of him that was cracked open alittle inward. He realizes that he's on a king size bed with a nightstand; four wooden poles at each corner, the pillows were plain white, the blanket and sheets were black with crimson red trimmings. He looked at his body and it had appeared that he was unharmed in any. He then felt and rub his head to find that he had form of cloth covering a small part of his forehead for some odd reason. He then decided to leave the cloth alone and look about the area that he became so curious and nervous about. When he looked outside the door all he could see was blue marble flooring with railings on the edge of the left side of the flooring. So far the only thing that he could guess was that he was on the upper floor of a building. He then cracked it open just enough for his head to stick out and look at his surroundings. He then saw a beautiful indoor garden utopia that was surrounded by roman columns and rare and exotic plants. This lair was none other than Chase Young's lair!

"What the?! Why am I in Chase's lair?" Rai asked with mixed feelings of fear and confusion. He back away from the door and sat back on the bed not knowing that a certain man was on the bed as well but paid no attention to who ever was in the room with him. He sat into the Warlord's lap and made himself comfortable. Movements from Rai's lower body parts made the _'creature' _between Chase's legs, to arouse which made him alittle horny; trying his hardest to hold in the moan in his throat that he felt to release but couldn't risk it of scaring his guest. The Xiaolin warrior placed both elbows on his legs, clenched his hands, and places his head upon his fist with his depressed face. "_Sigh,_ great, so this is how my life is going to be? Living with Chase and serving him till I'm old and dusty as an antique and start pushing up daisies?" asked Rai, "Was I ever to fulfill the duties as a Xiaolin leader? I just don't know anymore." With that comment Chase became depressed and realized that he had made a terrible decision but it was part of his crazy scheme to make Raimundo his and thought to himself, _'I knew this should have backfired but he now has no choice but to serve me and well... this is the only way I can get close to him.'_

Chase then slowly and carefully began to wrap his arms around the warrior's stomach. Waited for a minute for a reaction but Raimundo remained still and silent. Then he proceeded with firmly grasping the depressed warrior, and then gently laid his head on the captives back. _'His body is warm and tender; I wish I could have been able to wrap my arms around such a beautiful boy through out all those years of loneliness and sorrow.'_ Chase thought to himself as he closed his eyes and formed a gentle smile, _'Maybe I can make him love me for who I am.'_ Raimundo then started to smile alittle and said to himself and still didn't seem to notice that Chase was holding him, "Wow, I've never felt this warm by myself in my entire life before. I feel like I've felt this warmth before; with the embrace of strong arms, the---!" The warrior soon realized that he was held by something around the waist but only tried to feel the thing that was on body. He felt metal cylinders, clothing of sleeves it appeared, and…gloves?! He then looked down at the thing that was holding him captive and saw two strong arms holding him. He then looked over his right shoulder and saw the Warlord's head lying on his back with a happy warm smile on his face. His eyes popped out and then screamed and then jumped out of his lap.

The scream had snapped him back to reality and made him fell over the bed and landed on the ground smack dap on his face looking at Rai with dissatisfied and hurt expression. Raimundo was in stance with hands sticking up straight and one leg bent inward with his eyes still popping out and his teeth chattering obviously still surprised by the fact that he was just hugged by Chase. Chase rubbed his head and got up from the floor and wiped off the dust from him and said, "Wasn't expecting you to do that but oh well. Welcome to your new home, you shall be from here on out my servant and apprentice." Raimundo lowered his other parts and exclaimed, "Oh no you don't! I'm not serving you and I won't be your apprentice in the slightest bit! Besides even if I did wanted to join you, I would never betray my friends and especially after that one stunt you pulled on me!"

"I was merely warming you up in case you got cold," said Chase in a very teasing mood.

"Really? 'Cause it looked more like you wanted something out of me. Well guess what Chase," said Raimundo, "I'm not like Wuya or Jack who will simply do what every little desire you think up and let you get away with it. Now if you excuse me I have to go back to the Xiaolin temple where I belong." He then stomped off towards the door but Chase got in front of him and stopped him in his track. Raimundo stepped away from Chase as he said to Rai, "I'm afraid you have no choice for if you don't you might end being an orphan."

"What do you mean by that?" Raimundo asked in very confused and angered tone.

"Well let's just say if you don't do as I say something tragic shall fall upon your family," Chase replied with a very amused and evil grin.

"What have done with my family?!" exclaimed Raimundo with his anger growing even more from the response.

"Oh nothing, I just had Jack install bombs under your family hut and in the sole of their shoes. It will detonate by simply giving Jack the command," Chase remarked, "So I be wise of the actions I take if I were you, heheheheh." The wudai warrior was refusing to hear such evil things but had to let go of his pride and summit to Chase's demand. He had most of his anger leave him with one snort and had to ask a few more questions "Are my friends alright? Did they survive the battle? Did they win?"

"What I heard is that the Xiaolin warriors did win the battles against those other useless Heylin warriors and did survive, so yes they are alright," said Chase but the evil then reformed on his face then said, "but I have a feeling that your friends won't be looking for you for quite some time for they believe that their leader is decease." The leader gasped and the rage had returned back into his system. "Why did you tell my friends that I'm dead?!!" asked the raging dragon. His evil grin then deceased and replied, "I did not say one thing about your death to the other monks; Wuya told them that."

"Wuya?! I gonna kill that…err!!" the so-called decease leader said as he turned his head downward to the side scowling at the floor and his eyes closed and his face full of frustration. As Chase walked over to the Xiaolin dragon's side he continued speaking and said, "So as for first order of business you must swear your loyalty and obedience to me." Rai was still mad at the Warlord's decision but had no choice. If he wanted to keep his family safe he do as Chase says and swear his loyalty to him. He looked at the Warlord's hand with such disgrace and disgust then shook the other warriors hand and sealed the treaty.

Chase then grabbed Rai's shoulders and threw him onto the bed and got on top of his struggling servant. He yelled at the surprise attack and started to struggle about so that he could escape the Heylin prince's grasp. The Heylin prince's smile became full of malice and lust and lunged at him for a passionate kiss. Lips smacked into each other and the Warlord excavated through the other boy's mouth with his tongue, digging into the mouth with such persuasion and speed that he quickly overwhelmed the boy's mind and gave in. He then invites himself into Chase's mouth and starts search with his tongue. In the kissing response Chase received a moan and a slight arch. Chase then released from Raimundo's lips. He watched as the young dragon was gasping for air and his face was flustered. He looked so defenseless, so delirious, and so delicious to his eyes.

Chase then moves his head towards Rai's neck and begins to nibble it. A small whimper came from the young one but did not resist, only blushed more and more from the sensation he felt pulsing through his body. Chase then releases himself from the neck then slid his hand under his shirt and lifts it above the chest area. He observes the boy's upper body and takes in the sight. His abdomen had surprisingly a six pack that were somewhat chiseled. He then licked from the third set of packs to the center of the chest and slowly kissed back downward. Rai whimpered each time Chase kissed him closer and closer to the source that needed it the most, his arousal. Then, as if Chase was reading his mind, he began to pull off the two layers of clothing that was restraining the arousal's freedom all the way off. He threw the pants and underwear to the floor. His lustful grin then return and quickly mouthed the sucker right in. The poor boy started to yell out as Chase gave him his first fellatio (blow job) in his life; sucking his balls with the tongue licking the tip of the head. He lifted his legs, grips the blanket, merely yells out _'Aaah, Aaah, Aaah!'_, and arches his back. His mouth then leaves the head be and gently rubs the sacs with his fingers. This made the boy even hornier and cause the arousal move closer to the abdomen and precum started slither down from the tip.

He then gave the shirt to Raimundo to hold onto and began to discard of his armor and shoes. He then tossed the items off to the side of the bed then started pulling off his gloves with his teeth. He placed his gloves to the side and finally said, "My Raimundo, your being very willingly for a virgin. Do you truly like the feeling of sensation and passion? Or are you just that so attracted me?" Raimundo snapped back to reality and scowled at the Heylin prince. "Don't get your hopes up. I don't wanna get screwed by anybody, especially by you, hmph!" said the Xiaolin leader as he turned his face away from his new master. He move to Rai's ear and whispered, "Are you sure about that?" Then he licked the outer shell of the ear. It made the boy shiver and then blushed. The Heylin dragon chuckled of the amusing trick played on Rai. This upset him and told Chase to shut it. He merely smiled at the comment and replied with, "Well Raimundo, there's more to come." He then licks his middle finger to get it moist enough. Then without warning, insertes it into his prostate. The feeling was so phenomenal that Rai screamed out 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!' raised his legs out to the sky, arched very high up, and made his arousal bend even farther. The feeling of the finger going back and forth, back and forth was so intensifying that he wanted to grab the bed sheet but knew he couldn't because Chase wanted to keep his shirt up. He then inserted another finger into the anal to make the sensation even greater. Raimundo hunched over and yelped out like a little Chihuahua. He then covered his mouth because he realized that he was sounding like a $25 whore.

The Heylin warrior then took out his two finger and grinned at the site. He then took off Raimundo's shirt, socks, and slippers leaving the boy nude. He loved the site of the broken beauty that he had on the bed all his to play with, to torture with, to fondle with. "Roll over and spread your legs apart like a good little boy and I will give you the _real deal_," said the Heylin dragon in a such a wicked tone. The boy did as he was commanded. He rolled over and spread his legs apart waiting for the _real deal_ to happen. He smirked at how his little _'pet'_ was obeying him even when the boy thought he truly was _**not**_ in love with him. Well anyway, he pulled down his pants and underwear and shoved in his dick into the young one's anal without any lubrication. The forceful push made the boy's arousal feel so much tighter and hornier with each push. This went on for 15 minutes and you could find the Warlord humping the Xiaolin leader, both nude and sweaty. Raimundo then yelled out, "Chase, I can't *huff, huff* take it anymore *huff, huff* I need to *huff, huff* _**cum!**_ Please let *huff, huff* me cum!!" It sounded so sexy that Chase's length started to get bigger then it already was, moaned, and said, "Course Raimundo I let you cum. *huff, huff* After all you have been a, *huff, huff* good boy." He then kissed him on the collar bone and it made them both _cum_.

They both dropped down onto the bed. Chase rolled onto his back and started gasping for air. Rai then soon closed his eyes and passed out. Chase then turn to Rai's direction and almost said something but noticed that his partner is was already gone. Chase gently smiled at the boy and placed the sheets and blanket over Rai and himself and lied underneath it. Chase then wrapped his arm around his new gem and closed his eyes. That was the end of the sex moment.

* * *

Several hours later, the young dragon started to stir and woke up. He felt so great but somehow sore between his butt cheeks. He also felt the same warmth just from earlier and something soft against the top of his head and looked. To his amazement he found Chase's chest touching his head and kinda of freaked out. He then calmed down looked at his surrounding area more carefully. The blanket was replaced with a new one that had burgundy color. He was nude, obviously and he was wrapped around in the Warlord's arms. He quietly tried to free himself without disturbing the beast from its slumber. He squirmed upward and got closer and closer to Chase's head. When he got to his face Chase said in his sleep, "Mmm, I love you Rai." Then he kissed him on the lips. The Xiaolin leader struggled but finally let Chase did as he pleased with him. He then stopped and stirred no more. _'Man that was one good kiss but why do I always let him do anything sexual to me?' _thought to himself. Then he remembered what Chase had said to him before the inserting of his finger into him. _**'Do you truly like the feeling of sensation and passion? Or are you just that attracted to me?**_' _that's what he asked me earlier, maybe it is true... maybe I am that attracted to him but I never wanted him to kiss me or even hug me.' Raimundo thought, 'But then…yet again…I've always wanted somebody touching me and talking to me like that. Oooooohhh, why is love so complicated! Well, if I truly like him that way…then I can't show it to him until I truly know he truly loves me, then I can tell him.' _Then he felt something strange on his bottom and got flustered by it because it was rubbing his butt. He looked under the covers and realizes that he left his body for Chase to play with. He growled about it and scowled at the man next to him. Well he wasn't gonna let this Heylin warrior do what he wanted with him, not this time. He then pushed him with all of his might off the bed and surprisingly enough had him fly into the wall along with the blanket and sheets.

Chase apparently had a rude awakening and rubbed head. "What was that for?" asked Chase.

"That was for rubbing my butt while I was trying to sleep you perv!" exclaimed Rai as he pointed his finger at him and kneeled on the bed. As Chase stared at his servant. He obversed at his orgasms and notice something interesting about them. "What?!" asked Rai.

"Your orgasm, it's much longer then last time," replied the Heylin Prince. Rai covered his private area and got off of the bed. He walked over to the other side to grab his clothes. As he came over to grab his clothes he stopped right in front of his clothes and stared at Chase. It was silent for a minute then he grabbed his clothes in swoop, scooted back to the other side of the bed and ducked. He started to put on his underwear in case loverboy decided to comeback and comment on his orgasm or ass. Then he stand up and pulled his pants halfway up. "Nice ass," commented Chase. Raimundo started growling and blushing at the comment but continued putting on his clothes. He was halfway at putting on his robe when Chase seemed to be behind him, sitting crisscross with his elbow on his leg and head on his fist, staring at his gem quite gleefully. He kept letting him look until he turned around, scowled at him and said, "Stop it, okay? I'm not a show." He then accidentally looked down and quickly looked away ,so as to not look like an idiot. Chase was curious at what he saw (but he already knew what Rai look at. ^////^) and asked teasingly, "What's the matter Rai? Did you see something that you weren't suppose to see? Were you staring at my orgasm and saw how--!"

"Just get dress!" exclaimed Rai as little steam lines formed over his head. Chase simply stared at him and turned around in the other direction.

"Fine, if you wanted me to get dressed so badly, you should have said it sooner," remarked Chase as he got off the bed and walked towards his armor and clothing. He put on his underwear then his pants; he then turn his head around to the young dragon but found that he had left the room by the sound of the slam the door. He looked at the door, smirked, and then said to himself, "You will be mine young dragon, oneway or another."

* * *

While downstairs, Raimundo wondered among the corridors, seemingly lost for he was looking the kitchen. He then smelt a delicious scent and followed it to a room that had the one of the double door cracked open just alittle. He entered the room and found a table covered by a table cloth. The table was lined with all sort's of food in bowls and on plates. He then eyed a peculiar bowl that looked a lot like miso soup but it had something green, long, and scaly thing hanging over the edge of the bowl. Rai smelt it and found the aroma tasty and sat down. He could only find a fork and a knife so he decided to lift the bowl up to drink it.

Before he was about to drink the soup he heard Chase's voice saying, "Are you sure you want to be a lizard after drinking that?" His turned his right and saw Chase bending over and staring at him. He put the bowl down and got out of the seat. Chase took a seat and began to drink his soup. He then said, "Your welcome to join me in a bowl of Lao Mang Long Soup if you wish to." He then took another sip and placed it down.

"No thanks, I'm on a dragon free diet," he said sheepisly.

"It's not quite that bad actually once you give it try," he replied as he sipped his soup, "Oh, you have training after dinner, so when your done and ready to go I'll be expecting you in the throneroom." He then got out of his chair and left through the double doors with the Lao Mang Long Soup in hand.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that vivid image i showed back there ;D I can't believe i wrote that many words in one chapter, dang! =( But there is more to come so beware and also remember to review and rate thank you's! i also updated the chapter so it would make more sense, bye now.^^**


	2. The Search For More Than Shen Gong Wu's

**Hi people! I'm so sorry for not updating lately. It was because our old computer is now filled with virus' and we're not allow to use it for the internet anymore. By then, I lost hope in posting my chapters. A few month later, I had just realized that I had a memory stick. So now I'm happy, Yay! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the encouragement. But remember, I do not own xiaolin showdown or any of the characters. But if I did this would definitly be the next season for Xiaolin Showdown! Except without the all the nude and sex scene. -.-'**Hours later, Rai was finally finished with his meal and walked into the designated area for training. He looked about but saw no one. He didn't sense the person behind him until he got closer. Rai felt a presence and motion his right hand and head to his left and made the fist collide with his open hand. The presence was none other then Chase Young. He gave his servant a smirk and both warriors then jumped about a foot away from each other. They landed in a defense stants and then walked sideways, in a circle. Both warriors' gazes were upon each other, being cautious and wait for the other to strike back.

* * *

Chase then finally spoke, "I apologize for underestimating your abilities early today. I must say though, your skills are quite astonishing, truly they are." The Shoku leader merely continued the stalemate. The Warlord then stopped immediately and stood at attention. He then crossed his arms across his chest and said, "Well, since you won't respond to my compliments, I'll just tell you what you'll be doing for your day of training. You and I will be playing a game of tag." The young monk was confused and lowered all of his defenses. "Wait, a game of tag? That's it? That's too easy!" replied laughing Rai. The Warlord then smirked and chuckled. "But, you have to kiss me on the lips, in order to tag me," said Chase. The laughter stopped and it made the warrior very confused and shocked. "What, are you kidding? No way, I am not doing that," Raimundo exclaimed.

"Fine, if you would prefer to do chores, that totally understandable," said Chase, "but that is all the options I am offering." The Shoku had to choose between training or chores. Which one would it be? Training or chores? For once in Raimundo's life, he chose chores over training. He didn't want to train with his 'new mentor' where he has to _kiss_ him to complete the lesson. What could make it worse, if he did train with Chase, it could make him reveal his true feeling for Chase. He wasn't gonna risk it, so he had to say chores.

"I choose training…wait, what?" yelled Rai.

"Well, then let's get started, shall we?" asked Chase.

"But that's not what I wanted to say, I mean not what I wanted to do!" he explained.

"You got to be lively on your feet in this game," he replied as he snapped his fingers. Then a tiger jump out of no where and roared at Rai. Rai's eyes popped out and he jumped out the way of the killers landing area. The young monk was catching his breathe and saw his new master floating in midair. "My cats love to play this game," mentioned the Warlord. Then a hundred more jungle cats of all species crept out of the shadows and stared at the Shoku warrior. His eyes popped out and then the jungle cats leapt at him. Rai dodged almost all of the cats pouncing attacks; a snow leopard then landed on Rai and slammed him to the ground. The snow leopard seemed to stare at the boy with hungry eyes and showed its gleaming white sharp teeth. More and more jungle cats gathered around and stared at him with the same hungry eyes and gleaming teeth. He then kicked the big kitty off his body, twirled in a clock wise motion, and formed a giant tornado.

More jungle cats came and launched at him. He gave them roundhouse kicks, did a cartwheel and shot out little bit of wind fists that was quick and powerful enough to knock out the big cats. All but the snow leopard fled for their life. "Very impressive comeback against the jungle cats, Raimundo," commented Chase, "Never was expecting you to catch Shelia off guard."

"Who's Shelia?" asked Rai.

"This snow leopard that you kicked off your body," explained Chase as he petted the beautiful leopard.

"Sadly though, you have yet to tag me, or in this case, kiss me," he laughed. Rai growled at that annoying remainder that he had to _'tag' _him to end the lesson. So he ran up to the Heylin warrior with all his might, when immediately, the Shelia stand in front of her master to defend him. Rai then came to a screeching halt right in front of the loyal kitty. Frighten by the cat, he took a few steps back. The kitty walked forward and growled at Rai out of anger.

"Eheheh, nice kitty," Rai said sheepishly. The growl got lower and lower before he could even get a foot away from the leopard. The big cat was about to pounce the young monk when had order her to stop and leave the boy be. The cat was then led by the Warlords finger to leave them be. The cat scurried on out of the session; it left only the two warriors. This time, Rai was going to get a fair gain in this _'game'_ and finally end it. He restarted his charge towards Chase and attacked him with a fist. Chase dodged the first fist. The monk send another fist at the Warlord, but was dodged as well. Rai continued the barrage of fists and kicks but none of them could touch the man. Then the young monk jumped into the air and tried to kick the Warlord. The Heylin prince fortunate enough to grab his leg. Rai quickly tried to kick him again but that Heylin prince grabbed his other leg too. Rai became frustrated and dangled about as a fish out of water.

"I must say Raimundo, this is quite a view, mmmm," said the Warlord. Chase looked attently at his crouch and think of the many lustful idea to seduce Rai. Then suddenly, he uses his air element to shoot them into the air. Rai then grabs Chase's legs; flipped Chase and himself forward and spin to the ground in a sideways position. At the same, Rai was colleting all the air around them to create a barrier where both them couldn't get out. They crashed into the floor with a giant crater formed by their impact.

Chase was laying with a bit of shock and confusion in his mind and body but only pain showing through his face and pride. The Warlord rubbed his forehead and stare up at his conqueror. Rai standing proud with one foot on top of the Heylin warrior's abdomen, his arms crossed his chest, and had a smile across his face. "Hah! Gotcha!" he said proudly. Then he lean forward and planted his lips on his master's. Chase thought that he was finally opening up since he didn't resist; he slid his hand on the back of the young monk's upper calf and caressed the beautiful leg. The young monk sensed the hand and pulled back. Chase though kept a fine grip on the poor boy and made him fall on his back.

"And now, I've got you," replied Chase as he climbed on top of his servant. Then with his hand still on the boy's calf, he moves it farther up to the boy's bottom and began to rub it. The young monk blushed and yelled out, "Hey Chase quit it! That-!" Before he could finish his statement, Chase land his lips on top of his and force the mouth to open for a deeper kiss. Rai kept resisting but the same temptation overwhelmed him and gave in with a moan. That sound pleased Chase and he placed his other hand under his robe and traveled upward to the chest. His fingers then touched the wanted part of the body, the boy's nipples. He only lightly rubbed it and the boy arched and moaned even louder. That was exactly what the warlord wanted. He then slid his hand into the monk's underwear and placed his finger into his anal. His eyes shot open and moaned very loudly. The single digit was doing it job by making the boy's throbbing members want to be touched and stroke to be relieved of it's painful desire. Chase released his lips from his captive's and looked at him with such lustful eyes and evil grin; he couldn't help but feel pity for him.

The young Shoku warrior started panting only to wish for this to never end. But why? He wasn't even sure this guy was in love with him. He soon was gonna have his question answered. Chase swiftly slithered his skillful hands down to Rai's arousal and pulled off his pants and underwear; Chase then carefully started stroking the members, starting out slow then began to speed up rhythm. With the rhythm of the stroked members and finger digit injection speeding up, it was getting harder to keep the temptation away. The white cum was trickling out of the boy's members and only made the man more and more hornier. Rai's whimpering only made the warlord that more tempted to suck Rai's dick. Raimundo then screamed out, "Chase, I can't take it any longer! Please make the pain go away before I explode!"

"That's what I wanted to hear all this time, Raimundo," cried Chase. He then lowered his head and sucked on the young monk's members. The warlord sucked it fearlessly and unmercifully, making the boy scream in desperation for more pleasure. Then he finally released his seeds into the man's mouth as Chase gulped all the seed he could. The boy panted as Chase wiped off a dribble of Raimundo's seed. He then pulled up himself, the Shoku warrior, and the pants back up.

"You were quite amazing, my darling Raimundo," commented Chase as he kissed him on the cheek. With Rai wary from Chase's method of sex, he simply stayed flopped over in his master's arms.

"I just hope I don't have to do anything else after this," replied Raimundo.

"Sorry my dear, but after that display of your skill in your first training session," said Chase, "you are to prove of those skills to be true or a fluke. We are going Shen gong wu hunting." The young monk gave off irritated groans but then shot his head back and asked his master, "Wait, I can't be out there! My friends will notice me and will try to save me. How am I gonna get the Shen gong wu, if my friends see me working with you?"

"Don't worry my little Raimundo, I have it all covered," Chase answered.

Meanwhile in Aachen, Germany, the monks were soaring through sky on top of Dojo, with only one monk missing. All the wudai warriors were in deep depression with all thoughts in confined in their heads. Even the wisecrack dragon was in deep depression. But being the oldest and weakest of the group, he had to he make sure the monks were up and ready for any encounter. So to keep their minds of their_ 'dead'_ leader and asked Kimiko what was the next shen gong wu. She mere sighed and did bother to answer his question at all.

"Well fine then, don't answer my question, hmph!" huffed Dojo. She finally snapped out of lala land and replied back, "Oh, sorry Dojo. I was just…"

"Ah, it's alright kiddo. I know what you guys are going through, but you gotta have your game faces on for anything, anywhere, at anytime, 'kay?" Dojo requested. They all nodded their heads in agreement and scooted behind Kimiko for the new shen gong wu.

"The next shen gong wu is the absolute armor. Who ever wears it can perfect themselves from the outside and have superior strength, speed, intelligence, and skill," said Kimiko.

"Whooyee! That there is some impressive armor there," replied the cowboy.

"Yeah, I'll say," said Kimiko.

"Enough talking, we must hurry before anyone else grabs the shen gong wu. We have not lost time soon, go, go!" yelled Omi.

They had landed near a famous bathhouse in Aachen and went inside. "I suggest that we split up and look for the armor everywhere, even the bathes themselves," suggested the girl.

"No need to, look," exclaimed the cowboy as he pointed at the folded black jumpsuit, laying in the arms of a roman statue male that stood in a fountain. The water was being 'poured' by two mermaid statues on each side of the pool of the fountain. That was apparently the shen gong wu. "I shall retrieve the shen gong wu, in honor of our former leader," Omi respectfully said and then leaped onto the statue. He crawled towards the jumpsuit and was just a few cm away from his target; a hand then suddenly grabbed it away from the little one and made him flip over on his back. As he rubbed his head, he looked up and gasped in shock. He saw a mysterious figure silhouette stand above him and stare at the boy with blank expression.

The first thing that came out of the mysterious figure's mouth was, "Is this what I have to compete with? A little bodied kid who's got a head about the size of a watermelon?" The silhouette became clearer and it was a black masked ninja with green eyes, a golden silk belt around his waist, and golden symbol on his chest. The young one quickly jumped to his feet and went into an offensive stance. He looked at him with a suspicious face and asked the ninja, "Who are you?"

"You may call me the black ninja," said the black ninja.

"Well then black ninja, I hope you understand that if you wish to obtain the shen gong wu," replied Omi as he gripped tightly on the jumpsuit, "you must win it through a Xiaolin showdown!"

"Alright then, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown. The game will be who can stand on the statue the longest without getting knocked over," he immediately said like he knew the deal.

"Fine, I shall wager my golden tiger claws against your um…. do you even have any shen gong wu?" asked Omi.

"Nope," replied the ninja.

"Ummm… Dojo is it legal for a person to not have a shen gong wu while doing a Xiaolin showdown?" asked curious Omi. The dragon looked endlessly for the rule and then finally placed a finger on a page. "Even if the opponent chooses to not use a shen gong wu or have a shen gong wu, may he be able to compete in the Xiaolin showdown," instructed the dragon, "but all players must not use a shen gong wu if one or more player does not have a shen gong wu."

"Then it is settled, I wager my golden tiger claws but will not use my shen gong wu!" Omi rephrased himself. The ninja nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, Xiaolin showdown!" shouted both warriors as the challenge began to reform into a giant god like battlefield. In the game, the statue grew 50m high and was ten times thicker. The two mermaids also grew bigger and taller; they splashed hot spring water onto the male statue from their pots and dived on the other side. With all of the wudai warrior's respectful battle uniform on, they began the battle, "Gongi tempai!"

The ninja immediately jumped up in the air, towards Omi, with great stamina. Omi though quickly skidded to his right and prepared for an attack. The ninja landed on Omi's left side and then ran up to Omi and tried to kick the young one across the face. Omi though was too quick and slapped the leg between his two hands. This stopped the ninja dead in his tracks and made him his entire body have a jiggling effect. This made dizzy; Omi then tightened his grip and lifted him into the air. The ninja then yelled in terror but landed safely on the statues upper arm with his hands, push off with all his might and landed a foot on the boys face. The ninja then did a front flip, turned around and stand on the statue with such arrogance. Omi strained to lift himself up when the ninja hosed up the boy and threw him down into the steaming depth below. Everyone on the sideline was gasping in shock to see their own warriors to be defeated by a complete stranger.

Everything was then reverting back to normal as flashbacks and light were appearing all over the place. In the end, the black ninja was lying in the normal sized arms of the statue. In his hands were the absolute armor and the golden tiger claws. In the small pool was a drenched Omi that popped out of the water like a rocket. He yelped in pain and landed on the ground ever so skillfully. The poor monk kept rubbing his bottom to make it go away.

"Well, I like to stay and chat but I got some important business to do, see ya Xiaolin loser," gloated the Black ninja. He then yelled 'golden tiger claws', slashed the air, jumped into the vortex and disappeared.

"Well, that was a failure," replied the dragon, "besides who was that guy?"

"Whoever he is, we must not lower our guard," answered the little one, "otherwise, we have to fry our chickens."

"I think you mean to say 'our goose is cooked', partner" corrected the cowboy.

The fire dragon walked up to Omi and said, "That is true, he is very strong and skillful, but it's too soon to say that, Omi. Besides, we only lost two shen gong wu, we'll get the other two back."

Omi looked up and asked, "Are you truly certain?"

"Positive," Kimiko said.

Omi smiled a little and joined the others on the giant dragon. They then flew into the sky. A stranger was staring from a window that showed the fellow monks leaving the city. The stranger was Rai with nothing but a towel on as he stared at the sky with such sorrow. He then closed his eyes, lowered his head, turned around, and walked toward his master. Chase was relaxing the hot springs with nothing on. The moment Raimundo sat next to the dark prince; he broke the silence and said, "I'm very impressed with your skills against Omi. A bit slippery but well played."

Raimundo then stood up and moved his right leg towards Chase's face. Chase grabbed the limb and surprised the boy. He struggled to free his leg but the man's grip, but it was too strong. "If you're going to attack me, you should do it when you have the upper hand. But other than that, it's a really nice view," said the dark prince. The monk was screaming in his head struggling his hardest to get away from his master but it was already too late. Chase reached upward to Rai's erection and began to gently caress it. He stared with fantasy and wonder into Rai's eyes so to seduce him. Rai tried to avert his eyes from the lustful gaze but failed. He took one look at him and Chase was already standing. Wet with his hair dripping and body surrounded by mist. Chase's dick was though very noticeable through the steam and this only made the boy feel hornier. Then without any warning Chase slammed it inside the young man's hole and began to thrusting in and out. This was making the boy go insane that he was near to come. This went on for about 5 minutes until Chase finally came inside of Rai. Then he gently pulled out his erection, wrapped his arm around the poor boy's body before he could collapses from the heat and lust, to the steaming depths of the springs. He let the leg drop and lifted Rai's towel over just a bit to see if actually came.

Just as he saw cum on the boy's body, he heard the only boy he knew with a helicopter backpack, enter the building. Sighed in such annoyance, let the towel drop and carried the semi-conscious Rai, bridal style, to the wet floor to rest for a bit. "Urrm, what's all that noise Chase?" the boy asked. Chase laid Rai down on the floor softly and said, "Company; don't worry about it, I will take care of It." He then grabbed his armor and began to change into his clothes.

In the other room, Jack Spicer and his robot goons were searching for the absolute armor. Jack yelled loudly at his robots to keep looking for the shen gong wu, when he yelped in fear by a certain vocals 'boo'. Jumped around and saw the warlord, fully dressed and serious. He said hi to Chase and then said to the redhead, "If you're looking for the shen gong wu, then you're out of luck, Spicer. The shen gong wu is now mine." He then stretched out his arm and stared at the back of his hand, caring less about what the sniveling boy had to say. As Jack griped on and on how it wasn't fair and how he wished he could have skills like him, he finally said, "Fine, I'll leave and let you win this round, but next time I'll beat you and…and steal it right in front of your eyes. Then you'll wish you were me and not yourself."

"Huh, oh I'm sorry; I wasn't paying any attention to your… vivid story," Chase yawned. Jack then merely pout and flew out the building with his Jack bots. He finally relaxed and let out some air. The Xiaolin warrior of wind then made to the scene, entirely covered in his clothes, and said he wanted to leave soon as possible. The warlord was in agreement; he then grabbed the wind warrior by the hand, spun him towards him, and wrapped his arms around the younger male. They in a flash, disappear in thin air.

Back at the temple, in the meditation room, Omi was meditating on top of his head and sighing in sadness. Kimiko and Clay were sitting criss-cross moping about how they miss their friend and leader Rai. "I feel so empty inside, even when I meditate," sighed Omi.

In the dorms, a certain person was grabbing all of the portable things he could out of Rai's dorm room. He grabbed his game buddy, a game chip called Zombie Crusher 5: Return of the Alien Armanda, a soccer ball, and Rai's Mr. Pookie? Oh wait it was Raimundo raiding his own room, that makes more sense. Anyway, He was raiding his dorm with his pajamas on, to apparently get ready for bed. He was about to place all his items into a sack bag, when all of sudden he heard his friends voices coming closer to the dorms. He quickly packed everything up into the sack and whispered, 'Golden Tiger Claws.' He slashed the air and jumped into the portal just in the nick of time.

His portal then led him back to the serene lair of Chase Young; once he was there he quietly snuck into his room. He paused for a moment in front of the door, seeing if Chase was around. He then slid through the open door and slowly closed the door. He let out a sigh of relief then heard Chase ask, "Where have you been?" He was surprised at who was in his bedroom and stood there like a dope.

"Can you not come into my room, when I'm not, oh let's see, when I'm not in my room?" asked irritated Raimundo as he made his way to his bed. Chase turn towards the Shoku warrior and, with in a split second, reappeared on the young warrior's bed and asked, "Well how am I suppose to know where and when you are?" his master said, "Besides, I shouldn't be talking if I were you."

"Oh and what makes you say that?" he asked as he began unpacking his old stuff in his new room.

"Firstly, I'm not the one wearing pj's with a strange sack of nick-knacks. Second, I'm your master and you shouldn't be talking to me so disrespectfully," replied the Warlord, "And Third, I'm not the one who's in trouble."

"All I was doing was getting my stuff," said Rai.

"Do stuffs include a dirty old bear?" asked the Heylin Prince. The wind warrior then grabbed his bear and exclaimed, "Hey, leave Mr. Pookie alone." He wrapped his arms around the poor bear and scold at his new master. He then stuck his nose in the air in the opposite direction of Chase. Chase then crawled on the bed and towards his 'prey'. The warlord placed his forearms on Raimundo's back and asked his darling boy, "What is it about that old bear that you like so much, _Hmm_? I would figure you be able to sleep without that old stuffed rag."

"Why should I tell you?" he selfishly imposed. Chase then wrapped _his_ arms his lover, lowered his head on the boy's left shoulder's and said tenderly, "Well, if were ever going to make our relationship stronger as more then close friends, then we must learn to understand each other. Just this once, please?"

The younger male was deciding for a few minutes and finally agreed. The boy then said, "It was made by my mama, when I was a four. I treasured that bear with all my heart, and never let it go, since. It's the only thing that remains me of my mama and papa because I knew wasn't going to see them in a long time, so with Mr. Pookie, it feels like I'm sleeping with my mama and papa. When was a kid, that is! But, yeah that's why he's so important."

He then pulled away from Chase's loose arms and slipped under the sheets. The boy then looked at his mentor and asked, "Do you understand now?" The warlord then bent over and kissed the warrior on the forehead and retorted, "Yes… I understand completely."

Rai then gently said, "And Chase, one more thing."

"Yes, my darling?" he sweetly invited.

Chase was then flung out of the Rai's room and landed onto the railing. The wind warrior then yelled, "Call Mr. Pookie a dirty old bear again, your going to have your butt handed to you next lesson." The annoying pain of being thrown by your soon to be boyfriend was becoming more common for the Heylin prince but more painful by the hour. He still loved the young warrior, even if it was going to be a painful and interesting experience of his life.

Back inside the young warrior's room, he was curled up in his own sheets and thought about Chase's reaction. He then kept thinking that maybe he likes him for who is, but wasn't going to jump to conclusion… just yet. He wanted his prince to not just say 'I love you' but also mean it. Only then will he really reveal his true feeling towards Chase. _Sigh, what a day that will be._

As Chase was walking towards his own room, he began to think about how his boyfriend and that teddy bear looked together and thought it was cute. He then kept thinking and how cute he was when he was little. The more he thought about it, the more he smiled, which is a rare! His mind then drifted on Raimundo's parents. The way he said it, it sounded like he really did cared and loved them. He then realized, it could've been the young dragon first time ever telling that secret to anyone. The subject was thought deeper and deeper. He finally came to the conclusion that Raimundo did have feeling for him, he was just being shy about. He just had to keep telling to himself to be patient and he shall get his wish.

* * *

**Well I hope you like that chapter and hope you have a happy New Year's! The next chapter will have be about Rai fighting Jack in the video game world. It's going to be so awesome!XD And remember to read and review people. Bye-bye and Happy New Year's! **


End file.
